


The Proposal

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Mycroft gathers his courage to propose to Greg. Greg is distracted and doesn't realize what is happening.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/gifts).



> Written for siriusblue for the Mark Gatiss Birthday Project!

Mycroft gently disentanged his limbs from Greg's, rolled over and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 4 AM. He was wide awake. Getting back to sleep was out of the question with so much on his mind. He quietly eased out of bed so as not to wake his slumbering partner. Bending over, he grabbed last night's clothes from the floor that were tossed there in haste, padded out of the room and tiptoed downstairs. Throwing on his overcoat, he plucked the keys out of the dish by the door and hopped in Greg's car. He smiled warmly as he detected smells he associated with Greg - the sandalwood cologne he purchased for him last Christmas. The worn in leather of his favorite jacket. The shoe polish Greg applied in a rush before going into the Yard on days he had court. And spent gunpowder. Greg must have been at the practice range this week Mycroft surmised. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway with no destination in mind. He just wanted to try to clear his head.

It was a cool, crisp morning, and, being a Saturday, there was very little traffic at that hour. Which was good. He could drive and think. His stomach was aching and unsettled for no obvious physical reason. He knew it was all psychological. He was nervous. But why? He knew with absolute certainty that Greg loved him. He never hesitated to say the words and he was one of, if not the most, honest and genuine people he knew. They had been acquaintances for many years, then graduated to friends, lovers, and now were cohabitating partners for the last year and a half. Why, Mycroft thought to himself, would Greg want to take a risk and maybe upset what they had, which was perfect the way it was? Maybe he didn't even want to get married again because of his past experience. But he was not 'her', Mycroft reminded himself. He would not stray. He would lavish Greg with attention, affection; he would want for nothing. Mycroft would do anything in his power to ensure the happiness of his partner. Mycroft knew without a doubt that he would give his life for Greg's. He had very few past relationships to compare this relationship to, but he knew he had never felt anything like this, and knew no other relationship would ever come close. He wanted to make it official. 

As the sun began to rise, he stopped at a cafe for some pastries to take home for Greg. The smell of fresh baked bread and brewing coffee permeated the air, and Mycroft realized with relief that the pangs in his stomach were from hunger, and were no longer due to unease and worry. His thoughts were more clear as well. He purchased fresh flowers from the shoppe next door and made his way back home, determined to see his plan through. 

When he arrived home, there was no sign of Greg downstairs. Mycroft gathered he must still be in bed, hopefully asleep. This was the first morning Greg hadn't had to rush into work in almost two weeks. Mycroft prepared a tray with the pastries, fresh coffee and a vase of the newly purchased flowers and went upstairs to check on his lover. 

Greg was just stirring awake. "Morning, love" he smiled at the approaching Mycroft, and sat up to greet him. 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" asked Mycroft , setting the tray on Greg's lap, giving him a kiss and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. 

"No, not at all. I was just dozing. I heard you come home. You didn't have to go into work, did you?"

"Oh no, " reassured Mycroft. "I just went out to pick up some breakfast."

"That's sweet of you, thanks Myc," said Greg, grasping Mycroft's hand in his and giving him a seductive look that warmed Mycroft from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

*****

After breakfast, a romp in the sack and then a shared shower, it was almost noon. It had begun to rain. It was dark and gloomy outside, as is common in fall. Mycroft liked these kinds of days. Days where the weather outside made it all the more enticing to stay inside. They could relax, cuddle, and be cosy and warm in their living room with a fire burning brightly in the fireplace. Greg made them lunch, and they ate it sitting side by side on the couch.

After they finished eating, and while Greg looked for something they would both enjoy on TV, Mycroft excused himself and went upstairs to retrieve the object that had been consuming his thoughts since he awoke this morning. There, in the black velvet box, was Greg's engagement ring. He didn't even know if men wore engagement rings. There was no one he felt comfortable asking. But he wanted to get Greg one, as a sign of his devotion and commitment. The ring was gorgeous. It was three fused bands of polished platinum, and it was exquisite. He hoped Greg liked it. And if he did, Mycroft hoped to wear an identical one to Greg's. But first things first. Greg had to say yes. 

When Mycroft returned downstairs, Greg was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. There was a nature show on about monkeys. Greg smiled at Mycroft when he entered the room, looked back at the show and patted the space next to him for Mycroft to join him. 

Mycroft sat down and determined now was as good a time as any and decided to give it a go. 

"Gregory?"

"Um hmm?" said Greg distractedly.

"I think you know you've made me incredibly happy during these last few years, " said Mycroft, looking down at the floor. 

Greg tapped Mycroft's thigh, still looking straight ahead at the television. "Yeah. Me too Myc." 

"And I know that things have been going well with us living together. It's nice to have someone waiting for you at home. Someone who is always there for you."

"Yep, " replied Greg, quickly glancing at Mycroft with a grin and a nod, before turning back to the TV.

Mycroft cleared his throat slightly then began to push the words out. "The quality and state of our intimate relationship is perhaps the greatest factor affecting our personal happiness. And I think it could be even stronger, and would transform our motivation where we would work together to achieve the best outcomes for us both as opposed to acting on our own to get things we both want. We'd take one another's dreams and form new sets of mutual goals.....And publicly declaring our love in front of family and friends and signing a document to legally seal the deal...We'd have a sense of rootedness and calm. We'd make the ultimate level of commitment recognized by society.... "

Mycroft stopped babbling, got off the couch and down on one knee, and took the ring out of the box. Greg, however, was still looking ahead, fascinated by the monkeys on the screen. 

"Hey Myc," said Greg, turning his back to him. "I have an itch at the center of my back. Do you think you could scratch it for me?"

Mycroft was stunned to inaction. There he was, trying to propose, and Greg wanted his back scratched? Shocked and bewildered, Mycroft didn't move.

Wondering what was keeping his partner from performing the requested task, Greg turned around and saw Mycroft on one knee. He flushed red in embarassment. 

"Oh my God, Myc, I'm so sorry. You were trying to propose! Oh my God, oh my God. I'm a daft tosser! C'mere Myc, of course I'll marry you!" Greg took Mycroft's hands in his and lifted him back up onto the couch.

"But I haven't asked you yet!" cried Mycroft. 

"Well, you were going to, right?"

"Yes. But I wanted to make this perfect. You deserve nothing less."

"Oh, love. I'm touched you thought so much about this and wanted it to be perfect. Any way you asked me, I would have said yes. And I'm going to remember this just the way it happened, and cherish that memory. Now put that ring on my finger and let's celebrate. I want to be your husband!"

Determined not to be rushed by Greg, and concentrating on getting the words out, Mycroft persisted and asked, "Greg. Will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" exclaimed Greg, beaming. 

"Are you sure? Marriage brings a sense of permanence and obligation when it comes to family. Tying you to me, but also to Sherlock, forever...."

"Well, when you put it that way.... " Seeing Mycroft's face start to fall Greg quickly added "Only joking!" and pulled Mycroft into a hug. 

"Oof!" Mycroft gasped being squeezed by Greg. After they parted, Mycroft slid the ring onto his new fiancee's finger.

"Myc ," Greg gasped in awe. "It's gorgeous!" 

"Just like you," Mycroft blushed. "I was thinking of getting the same one for myself, so we'd have matching bands, if it would suit?" he asked hopefully.

"I think it's a great idea, love, " agreed Greg, still admiring his new jewelry. "We've got some planning to do! " he added, rubbing his hands together. "When do you want to do this? The sooner the better, I say!"

"That sounds wonderful." And for the second time that day, Mycroft felt heat warming his body from the inside out. This, he knew with absolute certainty, was what love felt like. And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
